DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): The external research resources core will support 60% of the time of a Data Librarian/Survey Analyst, who will be expert in the use of large-scale public data resources in the demography of health and aging and in the use of major statistical packages. The Librarian/Analyst will provide advice to members of the Center and to external collaborators and other external data users about major data resources and will implement user-friendly interfaces for data management, restructuring, and extraction.